


Wise choice

by Thisisrigged4



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisrigged4/pseuds/Thisisrigged4
Summary: Felix surprises Aviva
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Kudos: 6





	Wise choice

“We have to choose eventually, you know.” Aviva told Felix. That week had been a rough one and they agreed to go out somewhere. Somewhere that WAS NOT Phineas’s lab or Byzantium.

Stellar Bay? No.

Scylla? No.

Emerald Vale? No.

Groundbreaker? Hell no.

Felix normally didn’t care where they spend their time, but today he was oddly picky. Extremely out of character for him and when she asked if something was wrong, he insisted everything was fine.

“Alright, where do you want to go?” Aviva just gave up and gestures for him to step in front of the navigation terminal.

“I, uh, will ada allow me to pick the place?” he stammers, side-eyeing ada making Avi laugh a little.

“As long as the captain approves.” Ada pipes up, reassuring him. Awkwardly, he leans over the terminal and Avi peaks over his shoulder.

Fallbrook? He wants to go to Fallbrook?  
“I thought you were tired of Fallbrook since I drag us there all the time,” She nudges him.

“Max isn’t here anymore, so we can go down the waterfall now!” He jokes with a big smile plastered a crossed his face.

“That’s a thought.”

\- - -

“So what will it be tonight? Maybe we could try to convince Catherine to have a drink with us.” That suggestion make Felix physically recoil.

“No, she’s terrifying.”

“I’m terrifying too.” Aviva says, trying to make a tough face causing a laugh from Felix.

“Sure you are.” He says, laughing again at Avi’s dismay. He takes her hand and starts to lead the way until they eventually reach their normal spot bu the waterfall. Far enough away to not get drenched but close enough to feel the mist on their faces.

Avi always loved the waterfall, the smell and the sound made it her favorite spot in halcyon. Having Felix there made it all the better. Every time they visited it always felt like the first time.

“Well we’re here. What do you want to d-” She starts but is stopped when she turned around and see’s Felix down and one knee, completely red in the face and visibly nervous. Aviva felt her stomach twist into a knot and her heart beat suddenly speeding up. She wanted to speak but that knot quickly made it’s way into her throat, resulting in a weird little squeaking noise.

“Aviva, will yo-” 

“You’re crazy enough to want to spend your life with me?” She says, her face almost as red as her hair. 

“Yes, I totally am.” He says, his voice cracking while doing so. Both his and Avi’s hands were shaking, you couldn’t tell who was more nervous. He grabs her hand and places the ring onto her finger.

“You are crazy, and it’s a yes.”


End file.
